


Temporary

by AnonymousArchive



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Facial Hair Bros, Boys In Love, Cabins, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Heartbeats, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Intimacy, IronStrange, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Stephen Strange, Rain, Short & Sweet, Stephen Strange-centric, Stephen-centric, Sweet, Tenderness, Tony Stark's Cabin, angst undertones, but not really, cute moments, hand holding, hopeful, soft, soft touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/pseuds/AnonymousArchive
Summary: All good things come to an end. Stephen found himself okay with that.





	Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a sad fic, despite that summary. I swear, I just wanted to write something sweet, fluffy, and intimate again after that angsty fic I published. 
> 
> There's slight angst undertones in this one, though. I'm sorry but it seems that I just have a thing for that.

 

It was a quiet evening in Tony’s cabin. Slow and easy, the kind that was rare in their lives.

Stephen always insisted that buying this little home away from the city was unnecessary — that they’d always be too busy to stay here a night, so hanging out in either Tony’s penthouse or the New York Sanctum should be enough. But stubborn as always, his lover insisted that they’d need somewhere hidden and away, far from every responsibility they’d forever face. At the time, he just shook his head at the idea.

Right now however, as he lay on the couch with Tony nestled safely in his arms, he was happy with the reckless decisions the man would make.

He enjoyed the soft pitter-patter of the rain from outside that kept his partner asleep, snuggled close to him for a warmth that not even the fireplace could provide. He enjoyed the way the orange hues of the setting sun would still manage to filter in through the windows despite the stormclouds, setting the mood for a lazy night full of this comfortable peace they found themselves in. He enjoyed watching the steam from their now ignored cups of coffee waft gently through the air, the cloud then dispersing eventually in a slow but calming way.

Everything about this moment was a warm, fuzzy, and soft he’d never experienced before. The atmosphere just held this tangible intimacy that neither of their homes have ever achieved.

It made him imagine the possibility of a future with Tony. One where they retired here, growing old together in this cabin in the woods, away from the stresses of the world. One where all there is in their lives are sweet kisses, warm hugs, and a deep-rooted love. One where he’ll forever get the chance to idly cuddle his lover on a calm evening, nothing but their soft touches and the tranquil silence. 

He knew these thoughts should have scared him away.

It implied that a deeper connection had been formed between them, their relationship growing and flourishing in a way he didn’t expect when he agreed to begin it in the first place. It implied an attachment that was risky in their line of work, the kind that would easily be labeled as a weakness. It meant that a great love was blossoming here, one that was rare to find and hard to keep. It meant that now, he had much more to lose, the risks bigger than they had ever been before.

But despite it all, he was…  _ okay _ .

Right here, right now, he had something good going on for him. In the mess of his life, he’d manage to find something exquisitely real and intensely palpable. Sure, he would never have expected to get into a relationship like this, but he was fine being proven wrong. If being wrong meant having this beautiful thing exist, then so be it.

Even with the risks of an end. Even with the threat of goodbye.

“Hey,” his lover prompted, shifting his position slightly to nuzzle even closer, his voice a soft sleepy mumble. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” was his equally warm answer, voice low so as not to disrupt the peace, his scarred hand remaining in between brown locks of hair.

“Was I out long?” came the next question.

“I wouldn’t know, Tony. I’ve been under you the whole time,” he answered humorously.

“Not the kind of  _ under  _ I would like, Stephen,” the billionaire teased, a small smile gracing his lips at the suggestive comment.

“Of course it’s not,” he replied with a hint of sarcasm, the remark still endearing nevertheless.

They stay like that after the lull in the conversation — simply laying together in the comfort of the silence with Stephen combing a hand through Tony’s fluffy hair and Tony listening to Stephen’s heartbeat along to the drop of the rain. It was a rare innocent moment, filled with nothing but domestic intimacy.

The sorcerer knew better to not start getting used to this.

“Your cabin has its charm,” he then spoke in his usual low baritone, just to end his train of thought.

“Oh? I thought you didn’t want me to buy it,” Tony remarked amusedly.

“I didn’t.”

“Change your mind now, wizard?” he answered, a slight smugness in his voice.

“...Maybe,” he reluctantly said with a smile.

Instead of gloating, the billionaire gave a warm reply as he took his lover’s free hand to give it a squeeze. “I’m glad.”

He notes that the gesture makes Stephen’s heartbeat quicken slightly.

He also notes that he doesn’t pull his hand away.

“You know… Our hands fit together perfectly, I would say,” Tony said nonchalantly at that, staring at their intertwined fingers. “Like puzzle pieces, in fact.”

“You’re getting cheesy, Tony.”

“As far as I know, you’re not lactose intolerant, Stephen.”

He can’t help but roll his eyes at that. “Why do I love you?”

His lover simply smiled. “Because I’m charming?”

“Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

Tony laughed at the snarky yet intimate reply, happy with this moment and their banter. That sound alone, reverberating through the once quiet room, was enough to get Stephen to smile genuinely.

“I love you, too, dork.”

What did he do to deserve it so? The answer he’ll probably never know.

Tony suddenly sat up, detaching himself from the embrace while keeping their hands intertwined. The action alone caused a look of confusion to fall on Stephen’s face, afraid of their moment coming to a halt.

“Hey, easy. I’m not running away,” he said to calm the sorcerer down, hand squeezing yet again in reassurance. “I just… want to see you better.”

“Looking up wasn’t enough?” he joked, before sitting up himself.

“No.”

“I guess it’s time for dinner, isn’t it?” Stephen remarked seriously with a sigh, accepting the fact that their cuddling was over as he chose to ignore the reply. “Should I cook or you?”

“Together?” Tony answered, the word soft and tender.

The sorcerer couldn’t stop himself from smiling endearingly at his partner. “Alright, together it is.”

So they went to the kitchen, hands still linked together as they walked, the intimacy following them to the next room even though the moment on the couch was over.

And throughout their stay at that little cabin cooped up far away from the city, Stephen found himself realizing that even if this perfect thing between them was bound to meet its end, even if it was only meant to exist temporarily, he’d never ever change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys are curious, the general idea was inspired by a Tumblr aesthetic photo of some sort of handwritten letter that started off with "I like how our hands fit together and I'm fine with it being a temporary thing." It might've slightly spiraled away from that, turning into a cuddle session in the cabin and Stephen's thoughts.
> 
> I also know it's pretty short but I'm kinda doing a lot of long fics (wink wink lmao), and I just wanted to finish something soon. I hope that you liked it nevertheless. 
> 
> Feel free to bookmark, leave a comment, and maybe give a kudos too <3 Words of criticism are much appreciated as well, as long as properly constructed. Thank you for your time.
> 
> Also, shameless self promo but check out my other stuff! I've written a couple of IronStrange fics heh.


End file.
